


Crush

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forced Orgasm, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, niallnerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucked by his nerd tutor...against his will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Niall was playing with the hem of his plaid shirt, he was nervous as hell. He felt like on a first date or something! He looked at the clock, sweating already. Ten minutes. Only ten minutes and he will be there, it was like a dream for the blonde boy. Liam has been his biggest crush for more than two years. Seeing him at school every single day is like a heaven and hell at the same time for Niall, because he knows he doesn’t have a chance. There’s no way someone like Liam would even notice him walking down the hall. Liam is tall, fit and fucking handsome. He plays in the school soccer team and every single girl is just so into him. He could have them all if he wanted. 

And Niall? He’s just the skinny blonde guy who’s good at Math and Chemistry. That’s it. He’s not hot, popular, he doesn’t do sports. He adores Liam in an unhealthy way and he couldn’t believe his luck when he asked him for help with Math. Liam is far behind with this subject and for the first time in his life, Niall was happy for being the nerd, because now, his biggest crush is coming to his house. The blonde knew his plan is so wrong and twisted….but also he knows he will never have Liam’s love. So he will take his body at least. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell ring. He exhaled. Showtime. He opened the door to see Liam’s wide smile. 

„Hello Niall. Brought some chips and chocolate bars, to get some energy. I warned you, I really do not understand a thing, you’ll have a hard time with me“. 

Niall smiled shyly. 

„Uhmmm….it’s ok. We have the whole night. My parents are staying at my brother’s house for the weekend, to see my nephew. There’s a good pizza place near here, so we can order something when we get hungry“. 

„Of course, please, everything’s on me. I am sure you had other plans for Saturday evening than tutoring a dumb sportsman“. 

„No…I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re not dumb, just busy with other things. I didn’t have any plans, actually don’t go out a lot during weekends and stuff“. 

Niall realised they’re still standing at the door. 

„Oh come in, so sorry. Make yourself comfortable, living room is this way. I’m just gonna grab the books“. 

Liam walked away and didn’t hear the click, as Niall locked the main door. 

It was already ten o’clock and the taller boy stretched his back. Niall swallowed. He was so hot. Wearing tight blue jeans and short sleeve t-shirt, revealing his tanned arms, with thin brown hair on it. Niall just couldn’t take his eyes off him, he tried his best to focus, but his heart was beating so fast. 

„Niall? Is everything ok?“. 

„Uhmm, yes, sure, why?“. 

„Nothing, just…you’re kind of staring at me the whole time, do I have something on my face?“. 

„No! No, your face is perfect. I mean…nothing wrong with it, I just, uhm“. 

Liam shivered a little. 

„Niall, couldn’t not notice the way you’re looking at me at school. Look, you’re such a great guy and I can not be more thankful for your help, I just want to make clear that I’m straight. So, friends?“. 

Niall’s cheeks were burning and he was about to explode. This was exactly what he didn’t want to hear. He stood up, his legs shaking. 

„Sure, friends. I definitely didn’t expect anything, you’re just attractive you know. Uhm, want a glass of juice or something?“. 

„Ya, juice would be nice. I’m glad we’re okay Niall“. 

„Of course“. 

The blonde stormed into the kitchen, taking the orange juice box out of the fridge. So there’s really no chance Liam would ever be with him. That means, it’s time for the magic pill. He played with a small white pill in his palm. He was planning this for so long. He needs to do it. Without a second guess, he dropped the pill into Liam’s glass and walked back to the living room. 

Liam’s head was spinning when he opened his eyes. It was still a little bit blurry but he recognized Niall, sitting in front of him. 

„Niall? Niall what hapenned? Did I pass out? I don’t remember a thing“. 

„Don’t worry, you’ve been off just for like 15 minutes“. 

It didn’t take long and Liam realised the main thing. His hands were tied to the headboard and he was only wearing his boxers. 

„Niall? What is this? Some stupid game? What’s going on? Where’s my clothes?“. 

„Well…when you were getting sick I walked with you to the bathroom, that’s how you got into my room. Liam…I am so sorry for that, you made very clear you will not cooperate the other way. You made me do this“. 

„What? Are you fucking crazy what are you talking about?? Let me go!“. 

„You wouldn’t let me touch you. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long, to have you just for myself. We could have a nice gentle sex Liam, I would even let you to fuck me, I would love that. But you chose the other way“. 

„What?? I didn’t choose anything! Niall, I know you have a crush on me but this is getting out of hands, you can’t fucking force me to things like that!“. 

Niall crawled closer to the other boy, slowly touching his muscular chest. 

„I’ve been dreaming about this for so long. About your body, it’s even better than I could imagine“. 

„Niall please, this is crazy. Let me go and I won’t tell anybody, just stop that right now!“. 

The blonde was like out of his mind. His hands were all over Liam’s body, sliding down his toned stomach. Liam freaked out when the smaller boy started kissing his nipples. 

„Niall, get the fuck off me!“. 

„I knew I had to do it this way“. 

He ignored Liam’s talk and went back to his nipples. He was enjoying the way they got hard under his teeth. He was on top of Liam, sucking hard on his sensitive nipples and neck, leaving deep purple marks. 

„Everyone will know you were mine“. 

He breathed into Liam’s ear. 

„You’re a fucking psycho!“. 

Liam tried his best to shake the smaller boy off his body but it was all just useless in this position. 

„You will end up liking it Liam, I’ll take care of you don’t worry, anything to please you“. 

Niall’s eyes were filled with lust and adoration as he took off his own shirt and jeans second later. The boy beneath him was about to cry. 

„Niall fuck, you can’t do this to me!“. 

„Baby why can’t you just go with it? I’ll make you feel so good“. 

Niall didn’t listen. His hands were all over Liam, palming his soft cock through the thin material of his boxers. Liam was about to die when the blonde slid down his underwear, revealing his dick. He felt so vulnerable and ashamed, he had to take his eyes off and stare at the ceiling instead. 

„You are so big and beautiful“. 

Niall gasped, touching Liam’s still soft member gently. 

„Please stop!“. 

„I’m just getting into it baby“. 

The blonde smiled, stroking Liam a little faster this time, twisting his wrist, just like he saw in porn. He ignored Liam’s pleas, keep working his hand up and down while massaging his balls with the other one. Liam goraned and tears filled his eyes, because he felt his cock getting harder under the pressure of Niall’s hands. 

„There you go baby, I knew you would love it. So nice and hard for me, oh god, I love your cock so much, wanna taste it so bad“. 

„No Niall just stop!“. 

The blonde one already licked the tip of Liam’s, now fully hard cock. 

„Hmm so yummy. You taste so good, could suck it all day“. 

He took the whole lenght into his mouth and moaned shamelessly around it, with his eyes closed. Liam threw his head back as he felt the warm wetness around his dick. Niall was bobbing his head like his life depends on it, taking Liam as deep as he could, coating his member with warm saliva. He stroke it a little bit, just to see the precum leaking from the tip. He licked it hungrily. 

„Mmmm think you taste better than anything I’ve ever eaten“. 

„You’re fucking twisted psycho!“. 

Niall moved away and looked and the boy. 

„No Liam, that’s just love, you know“. 

Liam was about to say something when he felt Niall’s finger ghosting around his hole. 

„Don’t you fucking dare“. 

„You should change your attitude baby because it’s up to me if you get any prep or not“. 

He took off his underwear and whispered to Liam’s ear. 

„And I’m not exactly small so you should earn a nice prep for yourself“. 

The brunette’s pupils went wide as he saw the other boy’s cock. It was huge, he definitely didn’t expect such a big thick cock for someone quite petite as Niall. His thoughts were interrupted by the blonde putting his hard member right in front of his lips. 

„What the fuck are you doing?“. 

„I told you, you have to earn your prep baby, so open wide and take it“. 

Liam shook his head but Niall tugged his hair painfuly, so his lips parted a little bit. 

„There you go baby, such a good little boy for me“. 

He forced his dick deep into Liam’s mouth, which caused choking immidiately. Niall didn’t care. 

„Ahhh, you feel so good baby. Your mouth was made to be fucked“. 

He bucked his lips forward, fucking the boy’s mouth shamelessly, groaning loudly. It took only like three minutes, but it felt like forever for Liam until the smaller boy pulled out. 

He grabbed a small bottle of lube from the drawer and poured some liquid on his fingers. Liam screamed as he reached between his legs and pushed one finger into him. 

„Baby, spread your legs or it will hurt a lot more than it has to“. 

„Fuck you!“. 

He screamed again as Niall pushed the finger even deeper, giving him no choice but spread his legs, leaving the blonde with a perfect access to this exposed hole. 

„You’re so tight baby, think I don’t wanna stretch you out, wanna feel you this tight around my cock“. 

Without a warning, he lined up himself and pushed his cock into Liam in one thrust. The taller boy almost passed out from the pain. He screamed and shut his eyes full of tears. It hurt so bad, like he was torn apart. Niall was in heaven. 

„That’s it baby, that’s what I’ve been waiting for for such a long time. To have my cock deep inside of you, you’re just all mine right now“. 

He didn’t waste another second and started thrusting into the boy hard. He spread Liam’s legs wider and bent his knees as well, so he could go even deeper. He knew he found the right angle, because a loud moan escaped Liam’s lips. Niall smiled happily, increased the pace even more, hitting the little bundle of nerves relentlessly. Liam’s legs felt apart, didn’t even try to fight it. The pressure on his prostate was too much and he couldn’t think straight when Niall stopped his movements, kept his thick cock pressed against the other boy’s sweet spot. Liam just dropped it. He wrapped his legs around the smaller boy’s waist, to get more friction, because he was too desperate to come. Niall groaned. 

„That’s right baby, let me fuck you nice and proper. I knew you would love it, look at you, all spread and desperate, your cock is leaking like crazy“. 

He was pumping in and out the boy hard and fast until he sent him over the edge. Liam’s moans filled the room as he covered his abs with white streaks of cum. Seeing Liam like this was the last drop for the blonde boy. He shoot his thick sticky seed into Liam, until he filled him up completely. 

After few minutes of catching breath, he finaly untied the taller boy, collapsing next to him. Liam, now down from his high, realised what just happened.


End file.
